Ire
Ire, also known as the Shadow World, was an alternate material plane to Galea. It was created during the apocalypse known as The Separation, where the First World was torn apart by the gods to create two separate worlds, Galea and Ire, which together came be known as the Second World. Ire was separated from all technology, so their knowledge of the First World was extremely limited. Ire was a place of extreme conflict, with the majority of the world being dominated by monstrous creatures, and only the single continent of Xepher being home to what most would consider more civilized races. Ire was destroy when it merged with Galea during the Conjunction to create the Third World, still called Galea. Geography Ire consists of four main geographic locations. These are each home to their own unique creatures and histories, although all of the history of the world outside of Xepher is extremely limited due to the vast expanse of time. Xepher The main focus of the known history of Ire, Xepher was the western most continent, home to elves, dwarves, gnomes, halflings, and sometimes humans. Other races live on Ire, but most of these races never founded empires and were rarely significant to Ire's known history. Arcadia Arcadia, known as the Deadly Jungle, or the Continent of Beasts, is the home to orcs, ogres, goblinoids, and the majority of the more significant monsterous beasts and giant animals. The only known empire to have existed was the Olmic Empire, founded by the Olmica, the ancestors of the Kaelithicans, and the orcs. There are legends of an ancient orc empire, but very little of it is known to exist, so little that many believe it to be a myth. Xilmara Xilmara, also known as the Frozen North, was a continent located at the north pole of the world. Very few creatures lived here. Only those that can survive the extremes of the froze wasteland can live here. This also contained the largest city of the dead, and biggest army of undead in the world. Very few people travel to Xilmara due to its extreme hostilty. With the exception of the Molarian Reach, no one dared land on this continent. Wuthkiingol The isles known as Wuthkiingol to the dragons and the Isles of Monsters by the natives of Xepher, is shrouded in mystery due to very few records of it within elven history. Most of the history surrounding these lands are more myth and legend than actual history. The isles now are divided into three sections. In the north west are the Titanic Isles, home to the titans and other giants who serve them. The south east are the Dragon Isles, home to dragons, dragon-kin, and all who serve and worship the dragons. Races of all varieties can be found here to some degree, since many worship the dragons. To the east are the Beast Isles, named as such due to the large variety of monsterous creatures that live here. Monstrous humanoids, magical beasts, and creatures of all types can be found here making their own civilizations. Keenar The islands between Arcadia and Xepher are small enough to not be mentioned in history books, but the impact of the nations that exist here is too great to ignore. This is home to Mayrid, Kalador, and the ancient cultures of the Glootkar. The region has been dominated by several empires over history, but only the most recent few are remembered at all. History The history of Ire is divided into 13 ages as depicted by the history written by the Avalondi. Due to their long lives and even longer lived empire of Avalon, the elves have an nearly complete written history of the continent. The only major exceptions to this are the Age of Parturition which was the pre-historic period prior to the founding of the Three Kingdoms, the Age of Moribund where record keeping was at a minimum in Avalon due to large scale death, the Age of Destitution, where gnomish records outshine the elves due to Avalon being reduced to only a single city-state, and the Missing 47, which has no record at all. The history of Wuthkiingol is almost a complete mystery and what is known is closer to legend than reality. What is known is that it was once a large continent ruled by powerful creatures. Eventually, two major groups grew to such power than they could only oppose each other. These were the titans and the dragons. These nations eventually clashed and the result was the destruction of the entire continent. It is known that humans fled to these isles during the Age of Moribund, but all record of their civilizations were completely lost when they were enslaved by the titans. Denizens While a huge variety of creatures lived and also originated from Ire, there are a few significant creatures that make a large impact on the world. Elves Elves are by far, according to the history of Ire, the most important race of people from Ire. The sub-races of elves native to Ire are the Avalondi, which include high elves, grey elves, and wood elves. However, three other sub-races are native to Ire, the avariel, sea elves, and the drow. Humans The exact number of human ethnicities that lived on Ire is completely unknown. However, it is known that there are only six remaining ethnic groups of humans, which is significantly lower than the number of ethnicities that arrived from Galea into the Third World. By far the largest group remaining are the Kaelithicans who arrived in Xepher during the Age of Gold and conquered the entire continent. The Mayridians are an ethinic group native to the island of Mayrid within Keenar. Their legends say that they are descended from the half-elven offspring of Kaelithicans and Avalondi. The Glootkar are the ethnic group native to the Keenar Archipelago. They once had a nation spanning the entire archipelago, but it eventually died off. The Olmica are the humans more-or-less native to Arcadia. They are descendants of Kaelithicans that traveled to and were left on Arcadia. Rumors exist that they interbred with the orc natives, creating a separate ethnicity. The Kun are an ethinic group native to the northern Dragon Isles who worship the metalic dragons. Very little is known about them, but they are known to live in small villages, though there are rumors of a large magnificent holy city dedicated to the worship of the dragon gods. Finally, the Vul are a tribal ethnicity native to the southern Dragon Isles who worship the chromatic dragons. Even less is known about this group due to the tribal nature and living in the heart of the lands of the children of Tiamat. Dwarves Every single dwarf is native to Ire. No dwarves are from Galea. The original dwarves of Ire are known as the Dorcrausi dwarves, or more commonly referred to as the Dwarfs-of-old. Over the millennia, the dwarves changed into numerous different sub-races that now line the underground tunnels beneath the world. Gnomes Gnomes are fairly unique in that they are not native to neither Galea nor Ire, but because of this lived on each plane simultaneously. They were also the first species to known of both worlds. Halflings The actual origin world of the halflings is completely unknown. However, it is known that they were the second species to learn of both worlds. It is believed that this is the case due to their largely nomadic nature. Because of this, all sub-races of halflings can be found on each of the two worlds. Minotaur Minotaur are wholely unique to Ire. They originated in the dark beneath the world and found themselves on the surface on the island of Kalador. Since their arrival to the surface, the minotaur have fractured into two sub-races, the Minotaur and the Minok'taur. Orcs While orcs existed on both Galea and Ire, it is largely believed that orcs are native to Ire due to their homeland, culture, and religion originating on Arcadia, which did not exist in any fashion on Galea. It is believed that their dark magics at some point flung enough orcs into Galea to allow them to reproduce and gain a foothold. It is also believed that contact continued between the two worlds because there are no sub-races of orc exclusively native to Galea, while there are sub-species exclusive to Ire.